


星囧

by Taojinyun



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taojinyun/pseuds/Taojinyun





	星囧

他们由身体内部生出了长着尖刺的寒冬，只有彼此脸贴脸地紧紧拥抱，才可以透过相贴的皮肤传递一点温度。  
——题记  
一  
“你知道吗，据说有个星球，那上头的人头脚倒错，脑袋长在裤裆里。”  
也许是因为跟宇宙里流亡的雇佣兵相处久了，丁修说话是越来越粗俗了。早先他和苏三省还在半人马座α的时候也要给苏三省讲睡前故事，只不过讲的是些老掉牙的寓言故事。现在他们两个挤挤挨挨地脸对脸躺在一艘破破烂烂的星舰仓库里，丁修压着嗓子给苏三省讲些奇闻逸事，苏三省能感受到他温热潮湿的吐息，一下一下扑在他的睫毛上，激得那对睫毛蝴蝶翅膀一样扑闪起来——不过这里没有蝴蝶。这个仓库破败、湿冷、臭烘烘的，使苏三省想起一切不美好的东西。这里的空气和水使他身上一阵一阵地起疹子，有时候夜里他失手挠坏了，醒来的时候指甲缝里都是干掉的血痂，破掉的疹子又疼又辣，他为此偷偷掉了好几天眼泪，被丁修逮到了还要好好嘲笑一番——苏三省和他生了好几天的气，暗暗嫉妒丁修皮粗肉厚，连这么可怕的攻击都抵抗得住。这几天在丁修的监督下，身上那些疹子已经好了大半——苏三省也无可奈何地发现他的皮肤正因为这里的水和空气一天比一天粗糙，也一天比一天扛得住糟蹋。  
丁修正绞尽脑汁想要讲些更恶心的事情的时候，一垂眼睛才看见苏三省已经歪着脑袋在他臂弯里睡熟了，嘴唇微微启张，露出内里一点鲜红的舌尖。丁修伸手去碰他瘦削的下巴。苏三省刚到星舰上的时候吃不好也睡不好，还成片成片地起疹子，瘦了一大圈，他抱他时几乎是抱着一把骨头，现在可算补回来点肉。这个漂流在宇宙里的星舰上的雇佣兵来自涡状星系，那个星系的人往往带着嗓门大、粗鲁、说话乱喷唾沫这样令人讨厌的特质——有的长了两个头，于是就有着双倍的聒噪和粗鲁，经常把苏三省气得眼睛发红。但是丁修毕竟只是个打零工的，是丁修千求万求才求到了一个仓库的容身之处。在这里住得久了，苏三省总有一种他们两个好像被同化成了仓库底的货物的错觉，夜里他们要蜷着身子才能入睡。他们由身体内部生出了长着尖刺的寒冬，只有彼此脸贴脸地紧紧拥抱，才可以透过相贴的皮肤传递一点温度。  
半马座α星C已经没有了。它在毁灭舱的舱口射出的光束下轰然爆裂，炸成一片巨大的星云和无数飞散的星屑。他们的星球延续千年的文明随同承载她的恒星一同化为齑粉。从此之后丁修和苏三省这唯二幸存的半马座α星C人开始在广袤无垠的宇宙里没有尽头地漂流。于是有一天丁修把箱子搬到仓库里的时候，苏三省抱着两腿蜷着身子，仰起脸对着丁修说：“嗳，我们复仇去吧。”  
丁修刚放下金属箱子，被他吓得差点闪了腰。

二  
苏三省这个异想天开的念头由来已久，他们两个都是男的，没有办法肩负起为半马座α星C留下后代的历史使命，就算是一对基佬也不行。所以只好退而求其次，另找个历史使命。苏三省改把脚翘在垒得高高的金属箱子上，显出了非一般的柔韧度。他两臂撑着身子，腰部悬空，好像一个正在展示柔韧身条儿的体操运动员，针织毛衣向下滑去，露出半截消瘦白皙的腰肢。  
丁修满脑门子的热汗，后背的汗水也成绺地朝下淌，他喘着气愣愣地看着苏三省，嘴唇微张，难得透出一股子傻气，引得苏三省咯咯笑起来，他一笑，腰肢就塌软下来，整个上半身砸在身子下头柔软的货物袋子上，溅起一层亮晶晶的浮尘。  
毁灭了半马座α星C的文明向来以好战闻名，他们的舰队曾经称霸整个宇宙，血红色的旗帜在失重状态下招摇也依旧晃眼。半马座α星C不过是阻挡了他们航线的一小颗微不足道的恒星——就跟放烟花似的炸了。  
苏三省爱念叨这些国仇家恨。他和丁修只是一对普通的gay佬，两个人攒足了一整年的工资才凑够淡季出去旅游的钱——这可是出星啊！星外消费高。谁知道在外头玩了一阵，高高兴兴准备回家，就在小型旅游星舰上吃着火锅唱着歌的时候，长着并排六只眼睛的导游告诉他们半马座α星C突然就定位不着了。  
都是过往的事了，也不知道他们两个穷到这份儿上是福是祸，这种概率，居然有一种凄惨的幸运，丁修连劫后余生的笑里都带着点酸楚。  
丁修把苏三省翘高的脚丫子捞下来，苏三省的膝弯软绵绵地挂在他小臂上。丁修突然把手一松，苏三省的脚后跟重重磕在金属箱子上，疼得他“嗷”了一声蜷起来，正要开骂，丁修突然开口：“我们走。再也不做这些活儿了。”  
苏三省喜出望外，以为丁修要答应这个疯狂的计划，没想到丁修开口就是：“这活儿来钱太慢。”  
丁修知道苏三省脑子有点不正常，从他俩在一块儿的时候他就发现了。苏三省比正常人疯狂很多，他就靠这种每天层出不穷的狂想活着。疯狂是驱动他生存的燃料，越疯狂，他活得越有劲儿。于是丁修并不把苏三省的狂言放在心上。他们是两个手无寸铁的宇宙孤儿，连对方都杀不死。

丁修终于找着了个来钱快的活儿。  
他们用长久以来攒下的工钱买了艘二手小型星舰，虽说外观破破烂烂的，发动机却还能使。丁修没有宇宙驾驶执照，苏三省也没有，但是他们都没把这事儿放在心上——比起他们即将要做的，无证驾驶不过是添上也无足轻重的另一小桩。就是星舰太旧，时空跳跃的时候经常传送错位置。不过后来他们发现误打误撞到达的仙女星系最好赚钱：那儿的人虽然身上经常流淌着恶心的黏液，但是性格温吞，最怕惹麻烦。这艘破旧的二手小星舰在他们的豪华喷漆中型家庭星舰上刮出了道口子，还是要他们息事宁人乖乖给钱。

三  
苏三省从床上坐起来，浑身赤裸，皮肤在空间站的小旅馆内昏暗发红的灯光下闪烁着一种柔和的光泽。丁修坐在床边数钱——他们刚干了一票大的。刚才在裸照威胁下交了一把粘哒哒宇宙通行币的沃贡人扭动着肥硕的身躯离开了，数不清的触手在肮脏的地板上拖出一道亮晶晶黏糊糊的水痕。苏三省看着丁修数钱，一边看一边吃吃发笑，一脚蹬在丁修精壮的脊背上，孩子似的大声嚷嚷：“刚才应该多要点的！老子差点被触手给玩儿了！触手！”说完他咂巴咂巴嘴，自己也起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“知道吗！他刚才要念诗！念诗！我宁可被触手玩！”  
丁修慢条斯理把通行币用床单一角擦了个干净然后装好，睨了苏三省一眼，苏三省冰凉的手从他衣裳下摆钻进去，顺着的脊背摸上去，犹如一条滑腻的蛇。他状似乖巧地跪坐着，两个孩子气的瘦弱膝盖微微分开，丁修回过身逗弄了一把他腿间蔫头搭脑的玩意，引得他一下子仰倒在床上狂笑起来。  
他真是坏透了。个小坏蛋。丁修俯下身子去吻那对浸透了坏水儿的漂亮眉眼，直到吻得它们都微微泛红，透出薄而润泽的颜色。  
“触手？触手？”丁修笑得比苏三省更坏，苏三省火急火燎地去解他的裤腰带，鼻子里哼哼唧唧地撒娇，然后他们两个浓腻地吻在一处，都在彼此的口中尝到甜味——那是初次胜利的喜悦。他们是漂流在无垠宇宙里的一对亡命鸳鸯，都因为无师自通的仙人跳而沾沾自喜，心脏鼓噪。丁修把苏三省掉了个个儿，苏三省就像舔棒冰似的舔弄着丁修胯下正在膨胀发热的东西，舔得啧啧有声。丁修把他含进口中的时候他因为嘴里被撑得满满当当，叫声都是闷闷的，报复似的用他略有尖锐的牙齿磕了磕龟头，然后成功偷鸡不成蚀把米被精液灌了个满嘴。  
  
“还想什么复仇吗。”  
苏三省一身的汗，趴在丁修同样汗湿的胸口，下巴颏硌得丁修把他的脑袋瓜扒拉到了一边去。这句话戳中了他，苏三省一下子掀开被子跳起来，在他们随身的破旧背包里翻出来一沓脏兮兮的草纸——这还是他们出星旅游的时候带着的。他咬着舌尖，赤着身体在上头写写画画，丁修凑过去看他，只看见苏三省一脸专注凝神，就是仪态不雅。  
“哪有你这样一边抠脚丫子一边制定作战计划的。”  
苏三省理都没理他，他上次这么认真专注的时候还是在小学一年级。坑蒙拐骗和报仇雪恨并不矛盾，他是个胸怀大志的仙人跳骗子。他翘着二郎腿，腿间性器也有些兴致高昂地半勃着。疯狂使他兴奋，也使他幼稚。他把好战文明的星舰舰队画成弹弓瞄准范围下的几只家雀。丁修看着他在纸上乱画，一只手虚虚地揽着他的腰。空间站的小旅馆里潮湿闷热，他们很快重又吻在一处，破破烂烂的画着几只家雀和弹弓的草纸被胡乱地挥开，飘飘荡荡落在床下。

四  
流亡的日子久了，苏三省和丁修每过了两周就要换个地方碰瓷儿。也不是没有被星系警察追过，不过鉴于他们这个二手小飞船时空跳跃时飞船不靠谱的特性，也是几次九死一生，虎口脱险。他们现在相当于是宇宙黑户，没有东西能够证明他们的身份，一旦被抓到，可能面临着几百个半马座α星C年的刑期——法律都是按照宇宙平均寿命制定的，甚至没有一点考虑过他们这种弱小生命的短暂寿命是否能熬过一次长时间的拘留。苏三省无时不刻都在唾弃这样极度不公正的规章制度，最近他常挂在嘴边的一句话就是：“呸！半马座α星C人不是人吗！”  
他们还在攒钱。因为丁修答应了给苏三省买一艘有移动炮台的豪华星舰用来实施复仇计划。为此苏三省立刻表示之后的几场仙人跳他不仅可以全裸上阵，还能接受亲吻抚摸等一系列之前还算违规的动作，只要不上本垒。  
这艘二手的破烂小飞船大约坚持不了多久了。好几次丁修和苏三省在宇宙刑警眼皮子底下逃跑时都差一点跳跃到黑洞里去——就那么两光年远，他俩险些就连个骨头渣子都不剩。  
  
终于有一天，丁修数完了他们所有的积蓄，然后长出了一口气，郑重其事地和苏三省说：“我们再干最后一票儿。”  
苏三省正在吃大犬座VY的一种特产，吃了满嘴粘哒哒的汁水，他咕咚一声呆呆咽下最后一口，然后爆发出一声尖锐的欢呼。苏三省向他扑来，丁修把他接了个满怀，即将报废的小飞行器都为之一颤。丁修有些担心，可是苏三省坚信这个破铜烂铁还能坚持到最后一票。他们到底没有现在就换飞行器，丁修慎而重之地重新安置好那些钱，迎接了苏三省一个带着大犬座VY特产小吃甜兮兮味道的吻。  
  
他们还是惹上了刺儿头。衣服都没来得及拿，只顾上卷起随身的背包，苏三省光着屁股一头钻进飞行器，丁修嫌他慢，在后头推了他一把，苏三省在前头骂了一句：“都什么时候了还耍流氓！”紧接着丁修跟着钻了进去，飞行器“噗噗”地响了两声，气的苏三省一个劲儿地砸那个蓝色的启动按钮，口沫横飞地痛骂：“操你妈！光放屁不动弹啊！”  
他们只能再进行最后一次时空跳跃了。宇宙此时是一只张开的大口，漆黑得深不见底。苏三省的光屁股坐在驾驶室的皮座儿上，起了一屁股的鸡皮疙瘩。他伸手去拉丁修，摸到一手热乎乎的涌动着的新鲜液体。  
丁修在流血。那束激光割伤了他的腹部，苏三省咬着牙抖着手撕开布条给他止血。二手的破烂飞行器上不会有医药箱。丁修脸色惨白，扭曲着嘴唇勉强笑了一下：“没事儿，肠子又没流出来。”  
血流得丢了半条命，他也一副不正经混不吝的缺德样儿，说的话还那么恶心。  
飞行器在被打成筛子之前终于启动了时空跳跃，周遭一下子黑暗了下来——燃油耗尽，连那盏昏暗的小灯都无法点亮。苏三省抱着丁修温热的躯体，眼前黑漆漆的，他几乎以为自己在一瞬间瞎掉了，然后下一秒，巨大的星云撕破了无尽的黑暗，整个视野被无数的星尘炸裂，破旧的飞行器跌跌撞撞地驶进一片巨大的星海里。定位闪烁了几下，提示了一下他们身处“埃塔船底星云”，就此熄灭。  
苏三省感到了彻骨的寒冷。早先在半马座α星C炸成一朵烟花之后就开始在他身体里扎根生长的寒冬终于蔓延到了四肢百骸。一时间他猛地闭上眼睛，以为再睁开时他和丁修还在雇佣兵星舰最底层的仓库，蜷缩着、脸对脸地躺在一起，丁修给他讲有个星球上的人头脚倒错，脑袋长在裤裆里。他们也并没有经历过什么疯狂的历险，丁修听着他说光复半马座α星C的狂言，在一旁冷嘲热讽说，还不如让他生个孩子。  
脸上凉凉的，他摸到一手的眼泪。苏三省吸吸鼻子，把半阖着眼睛的丁修挪过来，让他枕着他赤裸的大腿。丁修在挪动之中闭着眼痛吟一声，听见苏三省憋在嗓子里略显滑稽的一声哽咽。

他们的飞行器下是燃烧着周遭气体和灰尘的埃塔船底星云。最大，最明亮，也最狂躁。  
“还想去……复仇吗？”  
丁修躺在苏三省的大腿上，苏三省的手指缠绕着他脑后的小揪揪。他垂着脑袋，油腻腻的刘海低垂下来，像一道黑色的帷幕。丁修的气息断断续续，接连不上，他那双大而圆的眼睛里一下子没了油滑，黑亮而有神地注视着正凝视他的苏三省。  
飞行器狭小的窗透进来蓝色和绿色的光晕，光晕里微小的尘粒静默地浮动。丁修抬手拨弄了一下苏三省油腻腻的头帘，似乎还嫌弃似的嗤笑了一声，摇了两下脑袋，笑起来又是那副让人捉摸不定的样子。  
“等明天……我们能跳出这里了……就和你去复仇……”  
最后两个字他的声音渐渐地低沉下去，低沉下去，仿佛变成了一声长叹。那双眼睛里失却了黑亮的神采，映着窗外埃塔船底星云的灿烂，好像是两颗黑色的玻璃珠子。苏三省的眼泪一颗一颗地砸到上面，乍一看，如同两人一起流泪了似的。


End file.
